


7/24（1-1）

by Alicezdramask



Category: Toukenranbu 刀剑乱舞
Genre: BDSM, M/M, 情趣, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicezdramask/pseuds/Alicezdramask
Summary: 两个成年人的甜♂蜜♂假♂期，第一天。





	7/24（1-1）

**Author's Note:**

> 被一个太太的抖S一期脑洞撩到了···而且最近压力比较大，需要开车来舒缓舒缓。  
> 刀剑乱舞这游戏灵性到我害怕啊···写着写着出了鹤球、江雪····
> 
> 预警：  
> BDSM向。NSFW。OOC预警！OOC预警！OOC预警！  
> R18甚至R21。未成年人自觉不要往下点哈···不然我的负罪感真的好重···  
> 抖S一期X抖M男审神者。一期和男审神者均已成年、你情我愿，不存在黑化或者强迫情节，有的话也是在玩情趣。审神者无姓名。  
> 可能的玩法（包括但不限于）：7/24（这个名词不懂的话真的不要往下看了）、主从颠倒play、dirty talk、情趣内衣、道具、束缚放置、鞭打、精神调教、高\潮控制、羞耻Play、角色扮演play、囚禁play（伪）。
> 
> 以上能接受的话，再往下看。

审神者迎来了难得的可以回到现世的假期，长达一周，而且可以带一名刀剑男士近侍。这个名额的设置相当暧昧——几乎是带着恋人回现世度蜜月的暗示，作为在本丸里公开的恋人，这个名额不出意料的被审神者黑箱给了一期一振。

——毕竟很想和一期试一试之前他提过的各种玩法···在本丸里就算面积再如何宽敞，但是跟家人同居屋檐下办些什么事情还是不敢太过分，而且短刀和胁差的侦察也令两人不敢轻举妄动，屡屡被发现吻痕和淤青已经很尴尬了，要是再被发现一些羞耻的痕迹，例如项圈痕啦，手腕上的捆绑痕迹的话，可真的是不好解释了呢。外表看起来相当冷漠禁欲的审神者，私底下似乎在想着什么很不对劲的事情呢。

这也不怪审神者略微有点欲求不满。作为天然抖M，虽然外表相当冷漠克制，并且在完成审神者工作上一丝不苟、威严深重，但是在深入的内心层面，特别是在亲密的身体接触这一块，审神者觉得完全仰赖于他人、将身体与思想完全交托到他人手上并且完全被他人掌控的感觉，竟有别样的快感。所以在与一期一振相知相恋以后，审神者无比庆幸自己的恋人在床事上是与自己超级相合的天然抖S。与外表完全是相反的两极，很少人能想到，这位外表看起来和王子一般优雅温柔的刀剑男士，在与恋人亲密交流这一块儿，是以完全掌控他人的征服感和支配感为乐的控制欲超强的DOM型呢。

所以在与本丸中的各位刀剑男士意味深长的道别以后，两人拖着两个超大的行李箱——一箱是日常用品，另一箱则是这次出来度蜜月两人商量好想使用的各式各样的玩具，毕竟审神者在遇到一期一振之前也就打打飞机，在现世里并没有那么多道具可供两人玩乐——来到了审神者在现世的住房。

这是一个装修相当北欧简约性冷淡风的双层loft，面积不算大，但是麻雀虽小五脏俱全，还包括一个全封闭式的阳台。阳台是用特制玻璃全包围起来的，作为一个对生活条件相当挑剔并且注重隐私的人，审神者挑选的玻璃足以使房间内的人看到外部，但是外部的人无从看到房间内的景象——当然，这一点后来被用来玩各种伪露出Play视奸play也是他完全没想到的。

两人收拾好房间，洗了个澡以后，相互依偎在了沙发上。虽然两人都已不是初哥，而且在假期前非常期待，甚至心里已经不知道妄想了多少次，但是临到阵前，审神者还是感到了紧张。一期一振一手轻轻地抚摸着他的头发，抵着他的额头，另一只手松松的揽着审神者的腰肢，语气仍然十分温柔，“主殿想好了？这一次7/24的调教可能会比较激烈，不能接受的话我们慢慢来也是可以的哦？”

审神者已经满面通红，他低下头去，埋首在一期一振的肩膀上，用几乎细不可闻的声音回答道：“···嗯，一切都听一期尼的···”

审神者感到放在他腰上的手陡然收紧了，身上的男人的外表没有什么变化，但是他仍然敏锐的感觉到一期一振似乎被打开了什么开关，让他也浑身颤栗了起来。男人顿了顿，用喑哑了不少的声音继续说道，“那么，主从身份颠倒、在这七天完全要服从我的命令，主殿也同意了？”

“···是的。”

一期一振极力控制着自己心中的野兽不要脱笼而出，继续努力保持着冷静，“那么，这一次我们的安全词主殿还记得吗？”

“是···一期一振。”

一个猝不及防的深吻。一些官能文学里老是把侵略性强的攻方的吻描述成“仿若君主巡视自己的领土”、“要把另一方吞下去似的”，托过度兴奋的一期一振的福，审神者这一次相当深入的亲身体验到了这种感觉。他望着一期一振变得幽深如野兽一般的金色瞳孔，决定把其余一切都抛却，将自己完全交付到面前这个男人手上。

“那么，现在您该叫我什么？”

审神者闭了闭眼，再睁开时已是对身上的男人满满的依恋和信任，“主人”，他轻轻的喘息着，环抱住一期一振的脖颈。

 

DAY 1 

早晨他是被后穴里轻轻的震动闹醒的。昨天晚上一期一振戏谑地把这个小玩具放进来的时候，他虽然对早上起来可能的羞耻情形稍有预料，但没有想到情况是这么糟糕。这个跳蛋有定时震动的功能，并且还会敏锐的调整震动的频率；一期一振还相当恶劣地把这个小玩具放到接近前列腺敏感点的位置，敏感点在遭受着相当恶意的玩弄、快感阵阵袭来的同时却也无法完全纾解。而且由于他的敏感点在相对深的位置，这个小玩具靠他自身的力量基本是难以取出的。

更为糟糕的是他现在的状态。在恶趣味的恋人的要求下，脖子上皮质的项圈、手腕上的由金属链子相联系着的软皮革手铐、样式色情的丁字裤贞操带、除此以外完全不着一物的身体，在意乱情迷之时倒是什么玩法都想试试；但是在一个神智越来越清明的清晨，这些性癖正常的情侣几乎不会触及到的元素大大激发了审神者久违的羞耻心。

一期一振本人在昨晚帮审神者清洁过后给自己套上了齐齐整整的深色睡衣，然后勒令审神者不准穿上衣服——这无疑让羞耻度大大增加；而且似乎现在一期一振还没完全清醒，但是却仍然会下意识的轻轻抚弄怀中人，这种被当成玩物把弄的感觉进一步激发了审神者的耻辱感——同时也是激发情欲的催化剂。

然后他敏锐的发现刚刚睁开眼睛的一期一振心里想的事情大概和他是一样的——被这样一双鎏金的眼眸带着情欲、疼爱的眼光看着，审神者几乎要完全兴奋起来了，他已经感受到贞操带的前端有了点紧绷的束缚感；在平静状态下这个玩具应该和他的阳具是正好契合、不会有如此的束缚感的。

“早”，一期一振温和地说，就像在本丸的日常一样问候，在这个情境下反而有更为刺激的旖旎感。他凑上来轻吻审神者的额头、脸颊，并一路碰触到怀中人的微微凸起的锁骨，一边低声问道，“今天早上想吃什么？”

“唔···”审神者敏感的身体经受不了这么频繁的刺激，情欲的小火苗在他的身体里因为羞耻感以及一期一振的玩弄起起伏伏，使他神智开始飘远，“都、都可以···”

“喝牛奶好吗？”一期一振的语气还是不疾不徐的，甚至还带了点担任近侍时的恭敬；但他所说的内容就完全不是这么一回事了，“——不过要靠自己的努力来获得哦。”

已经跟恋人开了无数次黄腔的审神者自然明白一期一振想要的到底是什么。他略带嗔怒的瞪了一期一振一眼，这个眼神因为水润的眼睛和发红的眼角反而更像撒娇而非抗议；然后乖乖的俯下身钻进被子里，舔吻上了一期一振的阳具——隔着睡裤的布料。

感觉到恋人在努力用牙齿轻轻把裤子脱下来，一期一振摸了摸他的头发，“乖孩子，这个时候稍微向我求助也是可以的哦。”半是因为迫不及待、半是心疼自家审神者，一期一振倒是非常麻利的把裤子褪了下来。

按一般官能小说的套路，这个时候似乎应该大力称赞一番主导方的——让我们不文明一点，屌——的形状之优美、长度大小之惊人，但其实真到这一步，接受方想到的事情反而非常单纯；毕竟这是一个取悦插入方更甚于接受方的行为，虽然审神者被恋人有意识地调教过，但这更多是心理上的快感，生理上的不适应让审神者控制不住的收紧喉咙的同时，也在思考：要做几次深喉这个大宝贝才会缴械？

凭心而论，审神者的口技不算差；因为之前在两人的身体深度交流探索活动中，一期一振在有意识地用手指训练审神者这方面的技能；更遑论身份交换以后给两人分别带来的征服感以及屈辱感更使两人兴奋，特别对于一期一振而言。

日常生活中颇具威严、行事杀伐果断、冷静理智的审神者，在以完全驯服的姿态为他口交——这个此前在春梦中才会出现的场景，现在活生生的在他身边上演了。就结果而言，审神者感受十分不妙，口中的东西又大了一圈，饱胀到食管的感觉难受得让他不得不流出眼泪，甚至控制不住的往后退。但这个后退的动作似乎更加激发了一期一振的暴虐欲；他抓住了审神者的长发，按住他不让他离开，并且抽插的频率陡然加快，这种正在被毫不顾忌地使用的物化屈辱感使审神者更为兴奋，他不禁愈发殷勤的舔吻并且有意识地为身上人服务着，在数次深入的抽插后，一期一振以征服者的姿态按住审神者的后脑，深深浇灌进了他的食道。

即使早有心理准备，并且也准备吞咽下去，审神者也不免被呛得连连咳嗽。一期一振温柔的摸了摸审神者的头，说的内容却十分冷酷，“吞下去，吐出来的惩罚你不会想知道的···”然后他感受到身下人似乎因为这句话更为兴奋，“小荡妇。”

TBC.


End file.
